


I'll Never Unsee This

by ailaxolotl



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, i'm garbage pls pretend this never happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailaxolotl/pseuds/ailaxolotl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 1 of a tumblr meme prompt! Just my dumb son Daichi being absolutely head-over-heels for Suga (but who isn't, honestly).</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Unsee This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perissologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perissologist/gifts).



Here’s the problem. 

Sugawara Koushi is cute. Too cute. By all means, it shouldn’t be possible, especially in his most ungraceful moments.

One time during a practice match, Suga tripped on his untied shoelace during a serve and completely wiped out, landing face-first on the ground and nearly breaking his nose. Of course Daichi ran over to help him, give him ice, a tissue, anything, but Suga just laughed at Daichi’s worried face, saying “You’ll give yourself wrinkles if you keep making that face, Dai-chan!”

Or another incident, before Hinata began to control his queasy stomach, when he had thrown up his lunch all over Suga. Hinata had been crying as he frantically apologized, offering his own shirt to replace Suga’s spoiled one, but Suga looked right past him to Daichi before laughing despite himself, mole crinkling as a smile took over his face, and mouthing “I’ll never unsee this.”

But, Daichi thinks to himself, the most dangerous moments are when Suga means to be cute; when he bats his lashes at Daichi when he wants ice cream after practice or when he rests his head on Daichi’s shoulder, his hair lightly tickling the side of Daichi’s neck as Daichi wills his vibrant blush away. 

He’s failing at doing so now, of course, on the bus ride back home after a joint practice with Nekoma, as Suga lightly snores on his neck, fingers tightly interlaced with Daichi’s. The sun catches Suga’s hair at just the right angle and his ashy blonde hair turns warm and golden, and Daichi can’t help running his free hand through the soft locks, gently scratching Suga’s scalp. Suga smiles at that, nestles deeper into the crook of Daichi’s neck, and Daichi knows that he’s screwed, that he’ll devote himself to this cutie until he the day he dies.

All in all, he figures, it’s not a bad way to spend a life.


End file.
